Pandora's Box
by lulu-lula-lolo
Summary: Sharpay has gone through a lot lately, she has been the adventure of a taken man, an exotic dancer, and all b/c of family problems. But now she is pregnant what will happen, will she hide it? T: language & mild sex. Final Chapter DONE!
1. Stolen Money

Pandora's Box Chapter 1.

It was raining on a sad Wednesday afternoon. Ryan was playing Gears of War on his X-Box 360, and I was eating a beagle while my mom was out with her so-called therapist. The doorbell rang, I screamed at the maid so she would answer the door but apparently she was playing deaf because she wouldn't go answer.

I had to go interrupt my lunch and go answer the door. They were two men in black suit. The asked for my father, once again I had to lie telling them he wasn't home. They gave me a card and letter, then they told me that when my father got home he had to call them, it was important.

I walked to the study that's where my dad was. I was very curious about what those men wanted and why my dad asked me to lie about him not being there. I gave daddy the letter and the card and then asked him if he was in some sort of trouble, he said he wasn't but his face said he was.

A week had passed. Summer had just begun. I went down stairs to the dinning table but there was absolutely no one eating. I looked around and spotted my mom crying and Ryan was next to her. I went over to see what was happening and my mom reached out her hand to hold mine. I glanced at my brother he was very worried. I projected no voice but my lips moved asking Ryan if he knew what were going on but he shock his head saying no.

"Kids, your dad won't be with us anymore, now that he's in jail," my mom said and then she shed in tears.

Ryan and I looked at each other shocked. I stepped away from mom a bit.

"But why?" Ryan asked mom, he still couldn't understand. And that's when it all hit me, those men looking for my dad were people looking for him to send him to jail.

Mom started explaining to us that dad had stolen some money, a big amount of money actually and that people found out and he went to jail for it. She also told us that now we were flat broke. I couldn't accept that. I ran towards the front door and slammed it on my way out. I didn't know were I was headed to, plus I couldn't see a thing, it was very dark outside and to make thing worst, it was raining.

I was soaking wet but still ran as far away from home as I could. I got tired at some point and stopped running, so I started... walking. I headed towards the park, and sat on a fountain. It was all very dark and lonely. I looked at my reflection in the water and then a teardrop fell. I just could accept it, my dads in jail and were flat broke!

Suddenly I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I got really scared it was late and I was alone in that park. I looked back to see who it was. It was Troy the guy I hated. I hid my face and wiped out my tears.

"Sharpay are you alright?" Troy asked in a worried tone.

"Pfft. I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" I told him hiding my feeling inside.

"Well first your out here all alone, late at night, soaking wet, and you were crying" he answered me making his point.

"Well Tray if you think threes something wrong with me you might as well think whatever you want. I am perfectly fine." I told him with a very serious face.

"Jesus, Sharpay why are you such a cold hearted bitch! I mean like really." Troy then went away. I stayed at the fountain for 20 more minutes. 


	2. The Secret is Out

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Summer was almost ending. We still had no money, only a little bit that's only because Ryan was working at a dinner out state and mom received some money from her "therapist". We still had our dignity and didn't want people to see us working like poor people were we lived. I had a night job, no one knew about it not even my family. I worked at a nightclub… as a stripper. It did pay well and the men did leave good tips. I had to take a bus to get their man it's a crowded ride and it's a long one too.

Summer ended and Ryan and I was getting ready for our first day of school. I had to have my perfect/best outfit… figures. And well Ryan, Ryan's Ryan he obviously has a hat on.

When Ryan and I got to out of the bus everyone stared. They were surprised we were ridding on a bus and not on our Porsche. But they still feared us when we walked they all stepped aside. The bull rang and I was a bit late for class. I was practically running to get to class and on the curve and I bumped onto this guy and my books fell while bumping. He had green eyes, light complexion, blonde hair, and a very fit body, and yet it seemed as if I had seen him before.

"Watch were you're going dumb ass!" I said loudly.

"Oh sorry I-I wasn't paying much attention, here let me help with your books," he said as he bent down. "Ha-have I seen you before?" he asked.

"I honestly don't think so! Now hurry up with my book, I'm late for class!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I have, you work at a nightclub I've seen you there," he said with a smile.

I opened my eyes in shock. "No!" I denied. Then I noticed a small head pecking from behind a wall. I tried to escape the conversation but he grabbed my arm so I would stop.

"Yeah you do, you're the stripper… what was your name… Ah! Sharpay." He ended with a really big smile.

"Sharpay you work as a stripper?" Troy came out of his hiding place asking in a shocked yet laughing tone.

I put my hand over my face trying to hide my shame. Now the whole school would find out.

"Yeah she does and man is she good… and she does some great lap dances too you must see her" The new guy interrupted while laughing with Troy because somehow they both found that amusingly funny.

"And may I ask Sharpay would you care to demonstrate a little dance for me?" Troy asked while laughing. "I have cash," he added.

"Back off dick heads!" I hissed away. I was headed towards class I was already 30 minutes late and then I realized I left my English book in my locker. As I went back someone pinned me to the wall.

"Why are you working at a night club?" asked Troy.

"That is none of your business," I told him. I stared at his eyes for a moment and he stared at mine. He could see my pain and yet he maid fun of me.

"Don't worry Sharpay I wont tell anyone," he told me with a friendly smile.

"Damn right your not! Because if you do…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, he had grabbed my mouth.

"Because if I do what? Huh Sharpay?" he asked in an angry tone.

I kept quiet. I didn't know what to tell him.

"Yeah I thought so, there's nothing worst that the whole school knowing you work as a stripper over nights… and only God knows what else you do at night" he said making me feel like a peace of shit.

"Wow, wow, wow!" I screamed as I slapped him. "You don't even know my motives! So don't judge more than you should!" I exclaimed in wrath as I walked away.

When I got to class everyone stared at me. And the new guy was siting up front. As I excused myself to Miss. Dawson the new English teacher I spotted the new guy pointing at me while talking to my brother Ryan. I was scared he would be telling Ryan about my night job.

"For those new students this is Miss. Sharpay Evans she is late today and I do hope it doesn't happen again." Miss. Dawson said as she introduced me. "Please have a seat," she added.

As I walked past the new guy I heard him whisper something to someone. And as I sat down I heard Ryan say loudly "a stripper". Then I knew my bnrother had found out. He did not look at I guessed it was because he didn't want people knowing.


	3. Watch Me Dance

"Mr. Ryan Evans and Mr. Joey Lou would you like to share your secrecy with the class?" Miss. Dawson asked in a polite yet annoyed way.

"No," they both answered.

"Well I guess we can continue our class," she said as writing the date on the board.

Ryan didn't even glance at me the whole day. I went to the gym bathroom to take a shower when suddenly as I rapped myself with the towel I saw someone walking through the door, it was late now that no one was in the school. I had decided to stay for a long while since I didn't want to enter my house I was filled with shame.

As I dried my hair with a second towel I herd a deep voice.

"Who's here?" I was very worried.

"Don't be afraid Sharpay its only me Joey," he said with a smile on his face. "Now why don't you strip for me… in fact I can do that myself, considering I'm just one step away," he added as his hands reached towards me. I was in fear; I only stayed in underwear not a full on strip. Suddenly Troy appears as he reaches out a fist going directly to Joey's face.

"Leave her alone Joey!" Troy defended me.

"Sure thing Troy," Joey said as he touched his face leaving us alone.

"Could you explain to me now why and how you got into stripping, I mean I beautiful powerful girl like you shouldn't play those games," Troy asked.

"How… with a fake ID. Why…" I told him as I explained everything.

And as I cried Troy saw the girl locked up in Pandora's box disguised as the queen B of the school. He caressed my face as we locked eyes. His lips got closer to mine and then I reacted and backed away. I knew he had a girlfriend and I had to respect his relationship with Gabriela.

"Your right Sharpay we shouldn't," he said as he left me alone in the bathroom.

Later when I got home I sneaked upstairs hoping no one spotted me. Hope fully no one did. I prepared myself for bed but I could sleep that night I kept thinking about Troy. Troy couldn't sleep thinking about me as well. Once I finally got my sleep and hour later the timer rang. I woke up and went to school, Ryan didn't say a word to me.

Lunchtime ended and the school halls were empty. I spotted Troy alone in his locker and passed by him. He stopped what he was doing and stared at me as I walked until Gabriela interrupted his sight by giving him a kiss.

Joey stopped bothering me ever since Troy put him in his place. A month passed still no word from Ryan and our economic problems had gotten a bit better. It was Thursday night, 11pm and I was getting ready to hit the nightclub. I sneaked out my room window and headed there. I still didn't learn my lesson, but I needed the money and it was the easy way of getting it.

As I dance at the club and heard those obscene words be yelled at me I heard a familiar voice. And as men placed their dollars on my thong I spotted Troy he had a pleased grin on his face.

I stepped of the stage and headed towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked scared. "How did you even get pass security?"

"Same way you got your job," he answered. My boss sent me back to the stage and Troy stayed watching me dance.


	4. Fun & The Boy's Locker Room

I was late for first period as usual. Miss. Dawson had already threatened me with detention if I was late once more.

"Late again Miss. Evan, I'm sorry but its been too many times I will have to send you to detention on lunch period," said Miss. Dawson as she gave me the peace of paper.

I entered the detention room it was empty. I sat down, as I did… nothing. Detention ended and I headed towards last period. Gabriela was giving out invitations to her beach party. Our history teacher gave us a pop quiz, which I flunk and everyone else.

Thankfully the bell rang and I saw my brother head towards me. I was surprised. He told me he was disappointed in me and that he wouldn't talk to me again, that crushed my heart.

Ryan and I were getting ready for Gabriela's. Once we got there I spotted Joey, and once he spotted me he got out of my way. Gabriela was with Troy and they were very cozy on the sand. I headed towards the cooler to get some coke but this guy came in to ask me if wanted a drink. I had a slight drinking problem but I made an exception with it because I was at a party, so I accepted.

Time passed and my drinks went to my head and so started to get a little bit to friendly with Leo, the guy who bought me the drink. We shared some jokes and Troy was constantly looking towards us. Leo reached out his neck and our lips touched, it was unpredictable yet great. We started a hot make-out session and then like at 12am everyone decided to get into the water.

I stayed but Leo decided to go the only ones that stayed on the ground were Troy and I. I decided to go up to Troy he was sitting on the sand stargazing. I sat next to him and bent over him, I reached up to kiss him but he interrupted. "Sharpay, no, you're drunk, I would be taking advantage."

"Oh, you're such a party pooper Troy," I smiled at him while reaching up to his lips.

He knew he wanted it but pushed me aside. I stud up and got into the beach. He let himself fall back onto the sand mad at what didn't happen.

I woke up at home with a massive hangover. I couldn't remember a thing. It was now Christmas and a lot of time had passed. I stopped working as an exotic dancer, my dad got out of jail and our financial problems were resolved. I could now be the bitch everyone feared at school.

I asked permission to go to the bathroom and on my way Troy came and pinned me to the wall.

"I need to talk to you," he told me eagerly. I had been avoiding him ever since the party. I found out what had happed at the party that I was pretty embarrassed.

"What do you want Tray?" I really didn't want to talk to him. But we locked eyes and we felt something. I placed my hands around his neck and elevated myself, both of us sharing a romantic kiss.

"Guess I didn't even need to talk," he interrupted while breathing heavily. Shh, I whispered followed by more kissing. While making out we headed towards a more private place, like the boy's locker room. We took of our clothes and well…

After we were done I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life.


	5. A Long Night at The Beach

I felt it was a mistake because he had a girlfriend. I mean what more of a tramp could I be, he was taken and in school…

I was walking towards my car when Troy walks up to me.

"Look Sharpay, I know you feel dirty and I completely understand, but I have feelings for you…" he tried to make me feel better but I wouldn't let him, I just opened the car door and sat on the seat.

"Go away Troy…!" I screamed at him turning on the engine. "Move away from the car… I will run over you," he didn't move and so I gave reverse that's when he moved. I was going to my cousin's house. I was going to stay there for the weekend. I had noticed a car following me but I thought he was probably going the same way I was going. But it still looked very suspicious. I got to Marie's house, my cousin, I settled in and late at night I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go out to beach, she lived at a beach house.

She was all alone looking at the stars, the night was set for a romantic approach. Suddenly Troy appears I wondered was his car the one who followed me…

"How the fuck did you get here… where you following me?" I asked confused while standing up and walking towards him.

"Shh… don't say anything," he said as walked around me finishing behind me. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and smoothly let then down suggestively. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" he added as I felt so much pleasure of him being there. I turned towards him and told him "I don't care…" and I kissed him tenderly. He kissed my neck as his hands touched and caressed my back.

My heart started beating faster and faster. I knew he felt the same way as I could feel his heartbeat next to mine. He aggressively let down the zipper holding on my dress and I took off his shirt. Exhibiting his six packs, he helped me with his belt as he then slid down his pants. It's been 3am but we didn't care about the time. He gently placed my back on the sand... he kissed me harder and harder… we were so involved together that we didn't care about protection.

Two months later I realized I had missed a period. I thought it was no big deal. Troy and I had been seeing each other secretively ever since that night.


	6. Crash World

I have been Troy's lover for two months now and yet he doesn't leave Gabriella. He is a still all goodly eye for her and so now I am wondering does he love me for me or because of the adventure I give him.

I was at school talking to Ryan, we had finally worked things out. And Gabriela comes up to me and asks me "What's up with you and Troy?" I told her that there was nothing up but apparently she didn't buy it. She kept on telling me that she was noticing strange things between us, the way we looked at each other, our smiles, and as she kept on I interrupted "get off my case Gabriela!"

Then I started feeling a guilt trip and told Troy that we should stop. He got real mad and stormed off as his lasts words were "fine, you miss it bitch". I asked the school secretary for a pass to leave school early I wasn't feeling well. I decided to go to a gynecologist I had doubts about being pregnant. I had taken several tests and they all came out positive… that little plus sing scared the shit out of me.

As I waited in the waiting room all these flashbacks came to mind. When all the sorrow in my life had started, I mean I was happy at some point with Troy but as I was with him I felt dirty knowing he had a girlfriend.

Once I stepped out of that office and knew I was officially pregnant I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I was going to tell my family nor Troy. Everything was once again falling apart.

Time passed and my belly was starting to show. I couldn't keep the secret much longer. I kept rolling on my bed not sleeping, thinking how I wad going to burst the bubble and if was ever going to tell Troy. All the humiliations I was going to pass in school I just couldn't imagine it.

Once it was morning and every one was eating breakfast I went down stairs and settled down the dining table. My dad was reading the paper, Ryan was eating as was mom. I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Mom, dad, Ryan I have an announcement to make," said while feeling that big knot on my stomach.

"What is it darling?" my dad asked putting down the news paper.

"I-I-I…" I just couldn't finish it.

"Spit it out!" exclaimed Ryan desperate to find out what I was about to say.

"I-I-I-I'm pregnant," there said it as I turned my head down not wanting to see their reaction. Ryan placed his utensils roughly on the table making a horrible sound. I heard no sound out of mom but I did here words out of my dad's words I don't even want to remember.

"How long have you kept this from us?" asked Ryan.

"Around four months," I answered.

"Four months?" my mom repeated.

"I want you out of my house! This is unacceptable! You have no moral Sharpay! How could you dishonor your family in such a way?" my dad said in rage. Mother tried to calm him down but it was no use. I saw my brother laughing, how could he be laughing at that.

"Well look what turned out to be a rotten apple," he said with an evil smile. I just couldn't bare being at that table. As I made my way upstairs I heard my dad scream "find out were your going to stay for the night because it won't be in my house."

I went upstairs to grab my purse and some clothes. Thankfully I had all my savings from my night job back then.

I spent the night at a motel 6. I had to spare the only money I had. Plus I couldn't afford a night at a fancy hotel. That week I didn't go to school. I kept myself hidden in the motel. My mom was looking for me like crazy, there was absolutely no sing of me.

I was already six months pregnant. My father had accepted me back at the house. I wore cotes so that the belly wouldn't notice as much. People thought I was fat. Troy didn't even look at me all this time. At lest my brother knew how to keep a secret.

The Wild Cat's were all leaving school for a big carnival filled with rides and all the essentials. As I tagged along I spotted Troy with Gabriela my jealousy was more than I could explain. Everyone decided to get on a roller coaster but as I read the warning it warned that pregnant women could not get on. Everyone started wondering why I was the only one who refused to get on.

"Common Sharpay get on the ride," they all insisted. But I refused. I stormed out side of the carnival walls. As I crossed the street I heard a woman scream towards me.

The only thing I saw was a car headed towards me and I had no chance of getting out of the way.


	7. The Final Chapter

A/N: Man you guys sure do suck at reviewing

**A/N: Man you guys sure do suck at reviewing. I work my butt out here just so that you could enjoy the story. I spend days working on chapters, I have to put up with FINAL EXAMS and write just so that you are updated on the story and I get not a pinch of appreciation.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The minute I saw that car headed towards me I was petrified. I could move it was as if I had no legs. And as I felt that car hit me the only think I could think about was my little baby girl, asides from the screaming and the screeching of the wheels that was all I could bare of thinking. After my body was done rolling on top of that car the last thing I felt was my head hitting against the ground.

I woke up on a hospital bed, and as I reached to feel my belly I didn't feel it big, I felt it small. My baby was not on my belly. I started screaming and screaming I wanted to know if my baby had survived. As I kept on screaming a female doctor barged into the room. I immediately asked her were my baby was, here face then turned from torridness to sorrow.

I knew right there that something horrible had happened to my baby. I shed in tears.

"Where is my baby! Is she ok?" I screamed demanding an immediate answer. The doctor told me they weren't able to save the baby. That the hit was too harsh and they couldn't do anything to save my baby. I hissed at her telling her to step out of the room. As she left I cried in rage.

I had cried my self to sleep. Troy entered the room as I slept.

**Note: Below this note a part of the story will be written in **_**Italics**_**. That part will be in Troy's point of view as Sharpay is sleeping. **

_When I saw Sharpay on that bed my heart felt pain. Once I felt that pain it was then when I had then realized I loved her. I had never felt that way about anyone. I took a chair and neared it to the side of her bead, and there I sat waiting for her to awaken, crying hoping that she would be all right. _

_As I waited flashbacks came to mind. _**Here's a link of a video I found in , it will be representing Troy's flashbacks. **/watch?vNdgudO9Mg4** I hope you like the video I looked it up for your own pleasure.**

_"Sharpay, I love you," I whispered at her. _

_Suddenly Sharpay started screaming in her sleep. She was why her baby why. I first thought she was just having a bad dream but then curiosity started taking control. So I went to ask if the patient Sharpay Evans was pregnant at the time and they confirmed so. I felt so bad knowing I didn't know. I went back inside to wait for her to wake up. I waited about 30 minutes, her family had arrived in that time. She then woke up and the first thing I asked her was why she didn't tell me she had a baby. _

_She didn't respond. I was so mad at her, she then told me I shouldn't even had bothered going there, because she had told me once before she didn't want to see me ever again. That hurt me really bad._

**Note: Now we are going back to Sharpay's narration.**

After I was able to get out of the hospital, I decided to leave to another state and leave all this reged past behind. My mom and dad wouldn't move so I got myself a good lawyer and decided to be emancipated by the age of 17. I then moved to New York and left every thing behind. Starting out a new life.

The End

Or is it really?


End file.
